murderfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Two
The Second Season of MURDER, known by its subtitle Mystery Island, was officially confirmed on September 22, 2013 by Sci100. It premiered on March 8th, 2015. Synopsis "MURDER: Mystery Island” focuses on the mysterious killings taking place in the Butler and King Hotel and Resort on Wikia Island. Thirteen people have been selected to take part in a special two-week event testing the hotel before it officially opens. However, the guests soon discover they have become intertwined in a centuries-long mystery centered around a mysterious object hidden on the island. This season also delves into the backstory of Charles Butler, the main protagonist. New characters such as his childhood friends, his love interest Vicki Demple, his father, Richard Butler, Richard's own group of childhood friends, and of course the Season 2 Killer, a madman obsessed with solving the mystery of the island, who goes by the alias of "The Fiend". Cast Starring Cast *Tim Curry and Josh Hutcherson as Charles Butler (Seasons 1-2) *Jennifer Lopez and Miranda Cosgrove as Vicki Demple (Season 2) *Adam Scott as Omni (Season 2) *Andrew Garfield as Lego † (Season 2) *Andrew Lincoln as Drillo † (Season 2) *Dallas Roberts as Tyran † (Season 2) *David Tennant as AB † (Season 2) *Evan Peters as Ultra † (Season 2) *Ian Mckellen as Jack † (Season 2) *Jenna Coleman as Speedy † (Season 2) *Jon Bernthal as Omi † (Season 2) *Michael Fassbender as Scoot † (Season 2) *Peter Stormare as Sub (Season 2) *Robbie Amell as Nate † (Season 2) *Ryan Eggold as Brandon (Season 2) Recurring Cast *Marisol Suarez as Melina the Maid † (Season 1, Cameo Season 2) *Carmen Luna as Erica the Maid † (Season 1, Cameo Season 2) *Dylan Sprouse as Arthur Demple (Season 2, Cameo in Photo Season 1 ) *Emma Roberts as Diana Ney (Season 2, Cameo in Photo Season 1) *Asa Butterfield as Clark Johnston (Season 2, Cameo in Photo Season 1) *Hugh Laurie as Richard Butler (Season 2) *Michael McDonald as Officer Robert Gullahorn (Season 2) *Tony Todd as the voice of The Fiend (Season 2) *Matt Letscher and Terrence Stamp as Kross (Season 2) *Richard Armitage as David King † (Season 2) *Henry Goodman as Daral Scidran/Dr. Lucius Sines (Season 2) Guest Stars *Gerard Stephens as Richard's Employer † *Sara Stewart as Richard's Employer's Wife † *Andrew Astor as Richard's Employer's Son † *Erin Richards as the Gardner *Corbin Bernsen as John King † *Jenny Agutter as Joan King *Pauley Perrette as Cecilia Bravtos *Michelle Harrison as Clara Butler † *Diego Luna as Ponce De Butler † *Nick Blood as Eric Cureluy † *Jesper Christensen as Sif Hunderson † *Alan Dale as Christopher 'Yopo' Rider *Jesse Plemons as Agent Miguel Rivers † *Peter Capaldi as Alan Nomaly † *Ron Rifkin as Eduardo Gullahorn † *Óscar Jaenada as Christopher King † *Gerard Monaco as George Founder † *Tyrone Lopez as Michael Hero † *Andrew Scott as Stewart 'Street' Masters Plot Episodes 1-2: The Mystery Begins To be added Episodes 3-5: The "Brandy" Trilogy To be added Episodes 6-7: The Mystery Deepens To be added Episodes 8-10: "It's All Connected" To be added Episodes 11-12: Closure To be added Elimination Chart * EP13 means Episode Thirteen. EP14 means Episode Fourteen, and so on. '' Note: : '''Alive': The player performed well enough to escape elimination Alive: The player passed the task with flying color In Danger: The player got "In Danger" card for his or her underperformance Murdered: The player got "murdered" after receiving "In Danger" card : Killer: The player was revealed to be the "Killer" in the season finale Winner: The player who walked away with $1,000,000 Runner-up The player who was a runner-up in this season :*Unknown* The player's fate is not revealed in the episode, meaning they could be Alive, In Danger, or Murdered.